Accession Day
by DahliaLilly
Summary: When Simon's 21st birthday rolls around and Magnus says it's his again , Jace decides to rent out a Renaissance re-enactment castle for a week. They must live the roles that are assigned randomly for their stay. JxC, SxI later
1. Prelude

The engine's quiet purr beneath me created a buffer between my brooding thoughts and the clamor of the surrounding city.

ONLY Jace could have come up with such a horrendous plan… Why on earth he decided to throw Magnus AND Simon a birthday party, I will probably never know… even worse, why he chose to combine them has become even more of a mystery….

First and foremost, I should probably tell you this, Simon is turning 21, Magnus somewhere around 652, but he's never told us the truth… still he's claiming it's also his 21st birthday. So when Jace, always avalible to offer his "event coordination" services, figured out that their birthdays were the same weekend he decided rent out a place for the party. Not a down-worlder club as we had all expected, No he chose to rent… a renaissance re-enactment castle for a week. He decided that it would be "fun" for everyone, myself included, to dress up in Elizabethan era clothing and parade around a fake castle "living" the roles we had been assigned. This would have been fine,abeit not fun, had he not insisted on having the roles we would be assigned randomized.

Second, I should mention that he invited everyone. For one week a mix of about a dozen shadow hunters, a vampire, a warlock, a couple of werewolves, AND a cat would be confined to a beautiful castle, only allowed to do things permitted by our roles.

My life, for the next week, is going to be living hell.

**AN: Well, that concludes the prelude. ****Please tell me what you think! Oh, and I am using a random list generator to decide what happens to who, and when. It will be up to our favorite characters to make grape juice out of lemons… No, there will be no story lemons for you dirty minded people… -.- **

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I, sadly, do not own the Mortal Instruments series… ****  
All of the roles were randomized, so don't get mad at me you don't like who received which role.**

Chapter 1

I stopped my motorcycle just outside the gates to the fake castle Jace had given me the directions to, getting off I took in my surroundings. The castle was made of a light grey stone, and looked almost too much like one of those cookie-cutter castles plastered all over the princess picture books I read when I was little. Everything looked like it had been transported straight here from the Elizabethan era long ago, that is except the garage and check-in buildings to my right. Finding a spot wasn't hard, however I did have to park between Jace's bike and Magnus' lime green, and of course glittery, BMW bug.

At the gate, I was greeted by an overly enthusiastic, red headed woman named Madelyn. She handed me a stack of paperwork, the usual release forms, emergency information cards, the annoying legalities… That is until, she handed me a list written on old parchment paper and a "how to" guide.

_To all of the Lords and Lady of our current adventure, please memorize the following list and review the guide book you have been formally presented with. You will be held accountable to maintaining your dignity and station throughout your stay. Anyone caught breaking a court rule or social rule will be forced to complete a designated punishment (Usually mucking out a horse stall). Good luck and have fun. If you have any questions feel free to ask any of our staff servants, lords, and ladies._

_Queen- Lady Clary Fray  
King- Lord Robert Lightwood  
Prince- Sir Luke Garroway  
Princess- Lady Maryse Lightwood  
Lord- Sir __Alec Lightwood__  
Lady- Lady __Jocelyn Fray__  
Servant to the Queen- Miss __Maia Roberts  
Servant to the King-Sir Jace Wayland__  
Lady in waiting to the queen- Lady Isabelle Lightwood  
Knight- Sir Magnus Bane  
Jester- Sir __Simon Lewis_

I couldn't help but stare at the assignments… I was the queen? What in the heck… not to mention that I was supposedly married to my boyfriend's adoptive father… creepy.

Just as I was about to ask Madelyn if there was any way she could change the list, however she began ushering me into a dressing room along with a large amount of gold fabric. It wasn't until I let my golden gown clad reflection sink in that I realized where Jace was on the list… he was a servant and most certainly NOT in my class. I flipped to the chapter in the "how to" book on verbal interactions.

_The royalty is permitted to speak to whomever she chooses, however never publicly to servants._

_Nobles are permitted to address those of stature lower than theirs; they are not allowed to address the royalty directly._

_Servants are not allowed to speak unless spoken to first, or indirectly to their directors. (i.e. "There is a Lord waiting at your door", or "One may fancy the white gown, not the red.", never using I, you, or your)_

Well, crap… there go any chances of talking to Jace. I glared at the book before slipping it, and the parchment, into the hidden pocket I accidentally found on my dress.

I met up with Isabelle in the room just outside the dining hall we were supposed to meet in to begin our stay. She ran/walked as quickly as she could to reach me and looked both ways before giving me a quick hug and starting one of her long rants.

"They're everywhere you know, the employees… there must be around fifty total. Oh, and you should see this one guy, I think he's some sort of squire but he's totally hot. Oh! Did you see the assignments? There're horrendous! I mean you're married to my dad, and mother to my mom and your step-dad, isn't that just a tad too creepy? At least you all have separate rooms, otherwise that would be BEYOND awkward. "

I laughed, "I'll have to find the squire, and yes you're right, it is very strange, plus Jace and I are in two very different classes… At least Simon and you are peers, luck duck." She laughed just as someone sounded a trumpet, signaling dinner.

The hall was loud with the chatter of all of our friends, but as soon as the second trumpet sounded and we entered, accompanied by the rest of the royals, it was silent. We were quickly seated and served the first of several courses. I'm pretty sure that it was about half way through the roasted pork that Isabelle and I couldn't stop laughing at our realization. Alec, Mangus, Jace, all of the men were wearing tights.

**AN: you guys better review this chapter… I'm being eaten alive by all of the annoying little buggies while I write this…(It just goes to show how much I love you. :D ) stupid grasslands and the people who built our house where the buggies used to live… I'm sorry it's so short, remember, eaten alive. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Amidst our giggling, Isabelle tapped my shoulder and gestured towards the rest of the table. Everyone was staring at us. At least that's what I thought until I glanced over my shoulder and started laughing all over again.

Simon, who had been caught in traffic, made his grand entrance dressed from head-to-toe in stripes of primary colors, accented with too many tiny bells, puffy sleeves, tri-pointed hat and purple tights. He tried, very unsuccessfully to reach his seat without drawing more attention to himself than his costume already did. The next step he took, the pointed toe on his slippers attached it's self to the cobble-stone floor, sending him into a forward tumble into Luke's chair, making for a very awkward landing, the chair already occupied. We all, once again burst into laughter as Simon tried to scramble off of Luke, only to end up falling onto Magnus, the bells on his outfit clanging against armor.

Ten minutes later, after Simon was successfully seated, and the room quieted, Madelyn stood to go over a few last details with the group.

"Now that you have familiarized yourselves with everyone's roles, Court Jester Simon has obviously taken his role to heart; I need to give one more briefing of the rules. One, obey all formality rules. Two, you will not use any modern inventions in the presence of others, and lastly three, respect the attending lords, ladies, and servants of the court. Other than that you will have free reign of the castle when there are no scheduled events. Enjoy the rest of your meal and remember, the hunting party departs two hours after sunrise."

As she sat down, everyone started talking again and switched my attention to Jace. Because of his low class, he wasn't seated at the main table. Maia, two of the court servants, and him were stuck at a small table in the right hand corner of the room, the furthest possible place from the head of the table. I glared at his turned back, all of this had been his stupid idea, and because of it I didn't get to sit next to him as I'd grown so accustomed two at the institute, since my mother let me move in (under the requirement that Maryse duct tape my, and Jace's, doors shut every night*). It only took me a few minutes, but I came up with a plan to talk to him alone quickly.

After dinner, Isabelle and I took a walking tour of the castle, led by none other than her "hot squire." While she flirted and batted her eyelashes to oblivion, I analyzed the network of torch-lit stone passages that made up the castle. On our way past the king's quarters, I happened to drop a folded note just in front of one of the king's servants, before continuing on the tour.

Luckily for me, Isabelle still in a tizzy over her guide, decided to extend her tour out to the stables where we would meet for the hunt tomorrow, while I faked exhaustion and retired to our room. I was curled up on the lounge when I heard a light tapping on my door. I opened it quickly and let Jace in before any of the supervisors could see us. He tried to kiss me but I dogged him, he would have to explain himself first.

"So when exactly were you planning on telling me that we weren't going to be able to talk in public?" I asked, from my perch on the arm of the lounge.

"I… uhhhh…. Choose to stay quiet… anything I say will just get me into trouble… Wait, Am I already in trouble?" He asked, doing his best impression of puppy dog eyes in attempt to advert any potential attacks.

I glared. "Yes, you are. Did you see my best, non-romantically involved, friend? He was flustered! Vampires aren't supposed to BE flustered!"

"But it was funny… I know you laughed… plus, if I hadn't have done this I wouldn't have gotten to see you in that gown." He smiled and I glared at him one more time before giving him a quick kiss.

"I guess you did subject yourself to tights." We laughed and he kissed me again.

"YOU, need to get going. I don't think your step-dad/my 'husband' would be happy with this." I smiled and shoved him out the door, ignoring his pleas, ordering him to find his sister before she did something stupid.

He dragged back a slightly irritated Isabelle and kissed me goodnight before going back to the room he shared with Simon.

Come morning, Isabelle and I found ourselves in riding frocks, bows in hand, astride horses in the middle of remote New York forest, chasing after another fox. Magnus had supposedly shot the first, however none of us believed him due to the fact that, last time I checked, foxes where not purple with bedazzled tails.

We were riding through some blackberry bushes when we all spotted our first rule breaker. Alec was crouched behind a tree, too small to hide all of him, trying to play a new game on his game boy, the now shiny teal one Magnus had gotten a hold of (He's the reason I have a rune-enhanced lock on my closet doors back at home.) Madelyn was all too happy to give him his punishment chore card, admit one to Princess' stall, shovel included. He spent the rest of the ride back drawing odor canceling runes on his wrist.

When Madelyn brought up the game boy at dinner, she didn't fail to mention that Alec had in fact, been playing Pokémon, and according to the main menu, his character was names "Mr. Snookums."

We made an agreement between all of us across the table to never, in a million years, let him live this down. Surprisingly, Magnus joined in, although he was probably just trying to hide the fact that his purple game boy's screen was shining through the thin fabric of his boot.

**An: Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it and I would love to hear from you, good or bad! :D **

***It is physically impossible to re-attach duct tape placed across the top of a closed door without staying outside of the room. (True story, they did this for my co-ed east coast trip.) Clary, however, has mastered the short portal rune. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

It was just after dinner, as I was walking to my rooms with Jace trailing ten paces behind me, when I passed Alec's room. I wouldn't have paid any mind to this face had there not been a loud shout of "NO!" followed by several crashing noises. At first I thought it was just Alec and Magnus being funny, but the shrill female whine and second "NO!" that followed hinted other wise.

I stopped and knocked firmly on the door, a rather disgruntled Alec opened the door and practically yanked Jace and I inside, mumbling, "Help me." Once inside, I eyed the scene.

Amid some knocked over tables and piles of papers was an adamantly angry Madelyn, her mild court dress partially un-tied. I looked both Alec and the semi-dressed manager in the eye, looking for some answers. They merely glared at each other.

"If no one decides to speak up, I'll have to have Jace here go get the rest of our Court and see what they can make of this mess." I said, rather pointedly.

It was Alec who finally decided to speak up. "I was minding my own business when that presumptuous… girl marched in here and attacked me!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" She shouted back, "You left that note telling me to come here and do that!"

"YOU'RE LYING! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" He stalked forward intent on proving her wrong.

Jace distracted me from the unfolding scene by whispering, "Alec has to be telling the truth… certain preferences of his would make her story ridiculous."

I was about to bring up said fact to our loud companions, when Madelyn somehow produced the note from somewhere on her person and waved it in Alec's face.

I snatched it out of her hand before he could tear it to bits like his eyes suggested he wanted to.

_My Dearest Madelyn!_

_Thy eyes hath captivated mine heart since they first met mine own. Would you do the great honor of joining me in my chambers tonight to act on the feelings thy hath sent in lustful glances? I await your arrival._

_ Thy Lord, Alec Lightwood_

I looked from the paper to Alec and back again. There was no way he would have written this, let alone give something like it to anyone but Magnus.

"Alec, do you know anything about this?"

"No."

"Madelyn, did you see Lord Alec deliver this to your room?"

She glanced shyly at the floor. "No, it was a servant who delivered it."

I looked at Jace questioningly, and he shrugged in response.

"Do you remember which servant it was that delivered it?"

"The one with the braids."

**Maia.**

"Thank you Madelyn. You can go now."

Twenty minutes later Isabelle, Magnus, Simon, and a sweaty Jace entered the room at the running servant's request.

Magnus looked at the mess in Alec's room questioningly before looking at the room's fuming owner.

It only took a few minutes to explain the extent of the situation to them.

Magnus stood up suddenly and said, "So, she has a crush on Alec? MY Alec? Hrumph. She'll learn her lesson." Before storming out of the room.


End file.
